


【越下席楼】abo

by MoangococoMonkey



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoangococoMonkey/pseuds/MoangococoMonkey
Summary: ooc⚠是和另一位太太在群里接车的产物。





	【越下席楼】abo

**Author's Note:**

> ooc⚠  
是和另一位太太在群里接车的产物。

发情期的赵越看到张英席就没了骨头，整个人都挂在他身上求肏，白嫩的大腿和深绿的军装，不一会儿就把张英席身上的衣服濡湿了一片，眼睛红红的看着他。张英席也没法不管，只能把赵越放在衣服堆叠起来的“巢”上解开皮带就往里捅。上衣的军徽被硌着乳尖，冰的赵越直往他怀里缩。  
怀里的人被情热烧的已经没了多少理智，晕乎乎的把自己扒光了往他身上蹭，jun装布料硬，金属配件也多，赵越又一身细皮嫩肉的，白皙的皮肉很快被磨得发红，张英席只得不顾他的抗议脱掉了外套，又放出更多信息素安抚发情的omega。  
发情的赵越被信息素刺激到，从穴里流出更多的水，他扭着腰迎合张英席的顶弄。张英席除了解开的裤链和被谁濡湿的jun裤一身正装没有怎么乱，赵越从情迷意乱中分出一丝神智，看见流着汗军装革履的肏着自己的张英席又想到自己一丝不挂的身体突然害羞起来，小穴也紧了又紧，被张英席戴着皮手套的大手拍了一下扭动着的小屁股——“在想什么，我的小兔子。”  
“你怎么，，嗯，，不脱衣服”赵越攀着张英席的肩膀努力把自己坐正去解他的纽扣，姿势的变动让性器进的更深，赵越手脚发软，纽扣从他指尖滑走几次，渐渐有些恼火，动作便粗暴起来，想要把纽扣扯断的样子，张英席也不阻止，只小幅度的戳刺着生殖腔口，听着怀中人漏出来的惊喘感觉十分受用。  
赵越最后也没有解开那个扣子，倒是张英席自己顺着赵越的手解开了风纪扣。他更用力的刺激那脆弱的生殖腔，omega湿热的生殖腔包裹着张英席的大屌，赵越被这突如其来的猛烈刺激到，不由得缩起四肢，却把张英席搂得更紧，“我的小兔子这么喜欢我啊。”  
张英席满意的看着omega的耳朵渐渐泛红，赵越把脸埋在他肩窝里承受着越加激烈的cao干，张英席搂紧了omega的腰用力的贯穿着生殖腔，高热湿软的腔体温顺的含着gui头，在被cao到深处的时候敏感的缩紧，给两人带来激烈的快感。  
“喜欢的”一波激烈的动作之后张英席放缓动作，赵越却突然发出声音。  
“什么？”张英席蒙了一下。  
“我好喜欢你的”。  
张英席吻住自己小兔子的嘴唇，一吻完毕拍拍赵越的脑袋进房间换衣服。但omega的发情期可没有这么短，不一会儿赵越的双眼又开始迷蒙起来，躺在自己筑的巢里不知不觉的抱起张英席的衬衫，小穴又开始分泌出透明的淫水，双腿紧夹衬衫，磨蹭着粗糙的布料，眼泪也纷纷而下，满心想着都是刚刚张英席又离开了自己。  
“越越，我的衣服都被你抱走了啊。”张英席套着浴袍从房间走出来，一眼就看见躺在衣服堆里自（）慰的赵越。那可爱的小兔子可哭成了泪人，还一抽一抽的。“怎么哭了，”张英席抱着自己的小兔子回了房，“不舒服？”被情欲支配的软绵绵的赵越用力吧张英席推倒在床，跨坐在对方再次石更起变粗的屌上，用湿润的还在流水的小穴磨蹭那根滚烫的肉柱，“来肏我，英席，我难受，你不要离开我。”  
他的omega身材娇小，窝在他怀里的时候后颈正好在他眼前，因为发情而滚烫肿起的腺体上有他留下的标记，散发着带有他味道的信息素，张英席几乎没有试图克制就一口咬了下去，信息素注入的时候沉腰进入了他的omega，腺体的刺激和小穴突然的满足让赵越一激灵泄了身，水流了张英席一腿。他把赵越压在了身下，大屌在赵越小穴里转了一圈，让赵越张着嘴无声尖叫，跪趴在床上颤抖着。后穴高潮一次耗尽了不多的体力，赵越颤抖着感受那根大屌比刚才那场性事更深的进入自己体内，自己的生殖腔用力收缩着肠肉挽留那根让他欢愉的肉棒，自己的小阴茎也高昂着头，等待着爱抚。  
赵越的手不自觉的搭上了自己前面，还没撸两下就被发现了。”小兔子不乖啊”张英席覆上他的手，拇指摩挲着敏感的gui头，阴，茎恶意的在生殖腔里狠狠冲撞了几下，赵越爽的浑身抽搐，手从自己身上滑下来颤抖着攀上张英席的背，修剪圆润的指甲并不会带来过多的疼痛，只会将alpha本就汹涌的情欲激发的更猛，张英席一手揽着他的腰一手抚慰着他前面挺立的阴，茎，雪白的臀瓣被肏的通红，肉穴被淫水和精液泡的烂熟通红。赵越好像被肏熟了，滑腻的大腿根上也都是精液和自己的淫水，张英席一次次的撞击可以清晰的听到水声，omega彻底被操开，敏感的乳头被手指掐到红肿，赵越的理智让他觉得自己就像荡妇一样承受这场激烈的性爱。  
“我的小兔子变成淫荡的小兔子了。”张英席的大屌肏着那柔软烂熟的小穴，赵越的穴肉好像知道这根东西能够带给肉体欢愉，配合的在每一次大屌进入时收缩，依依不舍的挽留那根屌。赵越的腿盘住张英席的腰，抱紧张英席的脖子，“我，我是英席淫荡的小兔子……呜，你不要离开我……”赵越已经被肏的情迷意乱，不知道什么时候张英席的那根屌已经从肥美的肉穴里抽出来，眼泪立刻涌到眼眶，下意识觉得张英席要离开他了。他挣扎着起身，摸索到张英席的腰身，“你又要离开我了吗。”  
他虔诚的跪坐在张英席的胯边，用嘴含住张英席的龟头，舌尖轻轻扫过那个小孔，舔干净肉柱上自己的淫水和张英席之前的精液。他尝试用口腔包裹住那根屌，但那实在困难，只好堪堪包裹住龟头和一小段柱身。  
赵越的技术实在不熟练，生涩的舔弄和吮吸让alpha的像被猫爪子挠了一样心痒不已。张英席忍不住开口指点他的小兔子。”越越，吐出来，对，舔一下”omega遵照指令，双手抱着阴茎舔弄着敏感地带，粉红的舌尖吐在外面，不自觉的引诱着alpha。赵越逐渐不满足于浅尝辄止的舔吸，他含进龟头，尝试着放松喉咙，让alpha的性器进入。张英席开始心疼他不想让他做深喉，没想到小兔子胆子挺大，喉间的肌肉反射性的收缩，龟头被湿热的地方夹紧，爽的alpha差点控制不住自己抽插起来。赵越被深喉的反应弄得想吐，但是alpha被他掌控的感觉却让心理上的不安极大的得到了安抚，他忍过了一阵反应，逐渐开始熟练起来。  
生涩归生涩，漫长的过程无法满足即将到达临界值的张英席。张英席眼神晦暗的看着在自己胯间起伏的赵越，小舌头试探的舔舔敏感的龟头，而快抵到喉头却立刻被拿开。他轻轻叹口气，揉了一把赵越的头发，声音暗哑的开口，“越越，忍受一下可以吗。”  
说完他感觉到赵越点了下头，张英席的的信息素放出，这让被大屌卡住咽喉的赵越不自主的分泌出唾液。放在脑后的大手扶着赵越的后脑勺，不深不浅的让赵越为自己做深喉。赵越可从没有经历过这些，他感觉自己被顶的快要呕出来，喉头不断的往下咽已经从嘴角流出的口水，蠕动着按摩张英席敏感的龟头。当赵越尝到一丝腥咸，他知道这快结束了。不久张英席的精液尽数射到赵越的嘴里，多出的精液从赵越的嘴里溢出来，从下巴流下划过脖颈，在锁骨积堆然后干涸，留下米黄的粘液。  
“我一直是你的，不会离开的。”张英席亲吻着他的小兔子，含住他的耳珠用牙齿轻轻的碾磨。快感逐渐积累到饱和，张英席快速的抽动了几下把自己埋到最深处，成结了。快速膨大的龟 头把生殖腔撑满，胀到发疼。赵越的手抚上自己的小腹，微微用力就可以摸到被填满发硬的生殖腔。强烈的快感和饱足感让他满意的叹了一口气。Alpha的射精时间很长，成股的精液断断续续的打在生殖腔内壁上，激起一波一波连绵的快感。赵越抱着肚子被干到双目失神，张英席搂着他，一只手在他的脊背上从上到下撸，撸猫一样的安抚着，却不想正好照顾到了赵越隐秘的敏感带。感受着生殖腔里异样的收缩和怀里人慌乱的扭动，张英席恶意的加大了力道，从后颈一路抚到尾椎，他的小兔子发出了哀哀的求饶声，喘息越来越急促，撸了没两下就真的像一只小兔子一样高潮了，过度使用的阴茎只能射出稀薄的精液，生殖腔里的潮吹却源源不断。水液从阴茎和肉道的缝里溢出，把身下的床单洇出一大块深色的水渍。  
赵越不知道自己怎么睡着的。或者说是昏过去的，张英席抱着他去洗漱时差点再来一发。张英席趁结成的结没有恢复时抱着他在镜子前让赵越看看自己身上性事后的痕迹。赵越红着脸亲亲自己爱人的脸，不愿再看自己淫荡的身体，换来张英席的笑和深情的吻。


End file.
